The output load on electronic and electrical circuits is often subjected to a sudden in-rush of current when the circuit is initially turned on. This in-rush of current, can in many cases, cause a circuit output load to open if the circuit is not protected. An example of this potential hazard can be likened to a typical household light bulb dimmer that applies power to the filament of an incondescent light bulb. The dimmer is operated from an “off” position to full brightness over a two to three second time period. This upward-ramped input voltage prevents the initial in-rush of current to be applied to the filament of the light bulb.
Light bulbs seldom fail after they are turned on and have been illuminating over a period of time. Rather they fail when the sudden in-rush of current is applied to the light bulb filament when the light bulb is initially turned “on” by a conventional power switch.
The ECMS solves the above problem by producing an output signal that consists of a maximum voltage that is applied to an output load after a two-second time period has lapsed.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any literature or patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention.